Basta con ser paciente
by Workie
Summary: En una de esas tardes, en que Kenma decide quedarse a practicar con Lev, es suficiente para que Kuroo se dé cuenta de muchas cosas. Tantas, que cuando se percata de qué se tratan sabe que ya es tarde. Por ello, sabe que a partir de ahora sólo será cuestión de paciencia.


**Primera Edición: 17/07/16 c:**

* * *

Desde que Kuroo tiene memoria, Kenma siempre ha sido de pocas palabras; tranquilo, reservado y poco expresivo. Aquella persona que no le conoce, erróneamente lo tacha como un muchacho frío; pero Kuroo —más que nadie— sabe que es una gran mentira.

Kozume Kenma es mucho más cálido de lo que aparenta. Es amable (cuando quiere), y en algunas ocasiones, llega a ser tierno; como cuando se frustra por no pasar un nivel de cierto videojuego y frunce el entrecejo, para después tirar la consola en la cama, seguido de un largo y pesado suspiro.

Cuando eso sucede, Kuroo aprovecha la situación para acercarse a él. Cuando siente ganas de tomarle el pelo, tiende a tirarse encima de sus piernas, hasta que el menor termina por quejarse, argumentando que está excedido en peso. Otras ocasiones (cuando tiene ganas de ser meloso), no tiene ni la menor vacilación en ir y abrazarlo por la espalda. Sorpresivamente, y aún con la naturaleza un tanto huraña del más bajito, esa muestra de afecto siempre ha sido bien recibida.

Si Kuroo tuviese que mencionar cuál es su actividad favorita en todo el día, él respondería (y sin pensarlo mucho) que esa es pasar tiempo con Kenma.

En más de una ocasión le han preguntado qué es lo que le parece tan entretenido de él. Cuando se le presenta dicha cuestión, su característica y larga sonrisa hace aparición en su rostro, para después responder con un sencillo _"Quién sabe"_. Después de todo, nunca le ha preocupado qué es lo que ajenos piensen de su relación con él. Aunque eso sí, bajo ninguna circunstancia tolera que alguien se atreva a faltarle al respeto a Kenma.

Ambos han crecido, y con el pasar del tiempo, también madurado; aunque en ocasiones, a Kuroo le da por rememorar vivencias pasadas. Recuerda que cuando estaba en la primaria, él tendía a meterse en líos muy a menudo. Nunca se consideró así mismo un niño problema, pero, ¿por qué los otros chiquillos disfrutaban tanto de molestar a Kenma? Eso sí que lo ponía de mal humor. Oh, pero, ¿A quién pretende engañar? Hasta la fecha, ese muchacho sigue —y muy probablemente, seguirá— siendo su debilidad.

Hace algún tiempo, sólo se molestaba con aquellos que le trataban mal; pero últimamente, siente que algo no está marchando bien: también comienzan a fastidiarle las personas que le tratan de forma _más que cordial_.

Oh, y sobre todo ese tal Lev. Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que estar acosando a Kenma incluso en los recesos? Ah, y no conforme con ello, pedirle tiempo extra fuera de las actividades del club. ¿Por qué no puede entender que ese tiempo se lo dedica única y exclusivamente a él?

Aun así, Kuroo nunca ha buscado ser un obstáculo para Kenma. Por ello, no interfiere en sus decisiones, salvo cuando se le pide un consejo o presiente que su _amigo_ podría salir herido.

A veces le molesta ser tan permisivo con Kenma, pero luego se pregunta: _"¿Quién soy yo para ejercer alguna autoridad sobre él?"_ y desiste. Pero el enfado regresa cuando da un vistazo a su realidad y se percata de que se encuentra sólo en su habitación. Ya hasta le parece raro estar en _su_ cuarto y no en el de _él_.

Kenma desde siempre ha sido un hermitaño. Eso no ha cambiado desde que eran pequeños, y aun cuando Kuroo le decía que había comprado un juego o algo parecido, Kenma siempre terminaba por convencerlo de que lo llevara a su casa para jugar allí.

Ah, siempre había sido tan accesible con Kenma. Simplemente, no podía negarle nada. Por ello, tampoco podía decirle: _"No te quedes después de la práctica a entrenar con Lev"._ En lugar de eso (que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de soltar), tenía que rebuscar la sonrisa menos falsa para alentar su progreso, con el fin de sentirse un poquito menos mierda a la hora de caminar sólo a casa.

Kuroo estira el brazo y presiona la pantalla de su móvil. Observa la hora. Son pasadas las ocho y Kenma ni siquiera le ha mandado un mail. Claro, tampoco es como si tuviese la obligación de hacerlo. El pelinegro suspira y vuelve a recostarse, resignado a dormir. Tiene tarea de inglés, mas carece de ánimo para realizarla. Pero justo cuando está por cerrar los ojos, escucha el _toc toc_ de su puerta.

Arquea la ceja, confundido. Su madre no suele tocar para pasar. Pese a ello, otorga el permiso de acceso.

Su expresión denota sorpresa al percatarse de a quién tiene en frente. No se trata de nadie más que el motivo de sus contradicciones: Kenma. Quiere cuestionarlo. Saber la respuesta del por qué ha llegado tan tarde cuando dijo que sólo haría _"unos cuantos pases y se iría"_ o el hecho de por qué lo mira de esa forma.

Está frunciendo sus labios, tiene el rostro rojo y su cuerpo parece tieso.

Pero antes de que Kuroo pueda formular palabra alguna, Kenma habla.

—Lev se me ha declarado—

La noticia le cae como un balde de agua fría. Ambos se quedan en silencio, y ni siquiera hacen contacto visual. Kenma, por su parte, ni se ha dignado a entrar de lleno en la habitación, aun cuando al inicio le concedieron el permiso.

La atmósfera comienza a tornarse incómoda, hasta que Kuroo decide romper el silencio.

—¿Y qué le has respondido?—

Kenma parece dudar, pero de igual manera, responde.

—Le he dicho que… Me deje pensarlo—

Kuroo no podría estar más dolido en este momento. ¿Cómo es eso de _"déjame pensarlo"?_ ¿Por qué diablos no lo rechazó al instante? … Quiere pensar que la respuesta se debe al hecho de que Kenma sea _amable_ , y que no pase de ello. El pelinegro respira hondo y se da la vuelta, incorporándose en la cama y haciendo un gesto que invita a Kenma hacia sus sábanas.

El menor parece aturdido, pero aun así, se dirige hacia donde está el moreno. Se sienta cerca, chocando hombro con hombro.

—Dime, Kenma. ¿Lev te gusta?—

El cuestionado no dice nada, pero a Kuroo se le parte el corazón de tan solo ver su reacción. Los colores se le han subido al rostro, y puede jurar que su respiración ha cambiado de ritmo. El pelinegro desconoce esa reacción; nunca la había visto antes. El dolor que hace unos instantes sintió se ve rápidamente sustituido por una poderosa rabia. ¿Por qué él no había sido capaz de provocar esa reacción en Kenma? ¿Por qué Lev y él no? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se acumulan en su cabeza, provocando que esta duela.

Kuroo suspira y trata de contar números primos. Es lo mejor que puede hacer, pues se dice que el que calla otorga y, honestamente, Kenma ya se está tardando en responder. El pelinegro toma aire, preparándose para decir algo más. Pasa su brazo por los hombros del chico y comienza el diálogo.

—Si de verdad te gusta, deberías responderle pronto—

—…Tienes razón—

 _"¿Qué?"_ Es lo que resuena en su cabeza. Realmente no se esperaba una respuesta así, aun cuando lo que más deseaba eran palabras. No, mentira, eso no era lo que de verdad esperaba. Su expectativa era que su _amigo_ (al cual ni siquiera sabe si puede seguir llamándolo así) le dijera que Lev no le gustaba. Que le presionara para tratar de hallar una manera gentil de rechazarlo o algo parecido, pero en definitiva no pensó en la posibilidad de que le respondiera con un _"Tienes razón"_.

El más alto cierra los ojos unos momentos. Está dubitativo, y eso lo hace sentirse confundido. Pensado cosas como: _"¿Debería o no debería?"_ , _"¿Será lo mejor?"_ o _"¿Existe otra salida?"_ Tantas suposiciones en tan corto lapso del tiempo hacen que le dé jaqueca. Sin embargo, logra decidirse. Con un gesto triste y quizá hasta penoso, se gira para tener a su compañero frente a frente.

Kenma lo observa curioso, y a su vez, expectante.

—Si vas a ser suyo… Al menos compláceme un capricho—

Y sin esperar palabra alguna, se abalanza sobre él, tumbándolo de espalda contra el colchón. La respiración de Kenma se detiene momentáneamente y agranda sus ojos.

—Kuroo, ¿Qué estás…—No logra terminar la oración, pues sus labios son apresados por unos ajenos. El joven de cabello teñido frunce el entrecejo y comienza a forcejear, lleno de disgusto. El moreno, por su parte, no cabía en su dicha. Después de todo, acababa de robar su primer beso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento, Kuroo pudo ver su peor pesadilla: detrás del gimnasio, Kenma y Lev se besaban. Debió haberlo previsto cuando los vio salir juntos apenas terminó la práctica y por tanto, ahorrarse la escena. Pero no.

Escucha el escándalo de Lev, quien prácticamente canta de gusto al saberse correspondido.

El pelinegro, por su parte, no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento un tanto sombrío. Algo como _"¿Será así luego de un mes?"_ Las parejas normalmente no duran más de eso, según se había dado cuenta.

Ajustó su mochila al hombro y decidió abandonar la escena. Duda mucho que ese par de tórtolos se haya dado cuenta que estaba allí. De haber sido eso, Lev habría gritado algo como: _"¡Kuroo-senpai, es de mala educación espiar a las personas!"_. A Kuroo le causa gracia el pensar que Lev podría decir algo como eso, pero la sonrisa se le borra al recordar la situación. Pero bueno, eso no será por mucho tiempo. Algún día habrán de terminar, y cuando eso suceda, tomará ventaja.

Esperará pacientemente el día en que Kenma llegue a su habitación, con los ojos rojos, su cuerpo tembloso y la expresión devastada. Le dará una mirada conciliadora y extenderá sus brazos para él, mientras sonríe por dentro.

Valdrá la pena esperar.

* * *

Uff, fue agotador editarlo. Realmente tuve que hacer una que otra reconstrucción, porque ay diosito lindo x'D Igual, muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
